Calipso's Envy Part 1
by KendraThePirate
Summary: Did you ever wonder what made Jack so cowardly and selfish? Was he always this way, or did something happen that made him like that. This is Part one to a story that takes place before any of the movies, when Jack Sparrow was younger and a bit less crazy.Peter and Clara have been friends forever until she gets engaged and peter runs off with pirates soon lives will change forever.


Husband and wife sat across from each other in the luscious study. Books lined the shelves about the room as well as a few framed portraits of the royal family and famous admirals who occupied the office previously. They spoke in hushed tones. It seemed like the walls in this house had ears at times.

"I know she is not your daughter, but you must try." The husband was saying. He was average height, well built, with graying hair and worry lines around the corners of his mouth and eyes.

"What can I do?" The wife was protesting, "She won't listen to me and does what she wants. She treats me like the evil step-mother from some fairy tail." She let out a long sigh. She was perhaps half the age of her husband bright blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was very beautiful.

"You are the only mother she's known. She's been raised by nannies and nurses her whole life. Part of that is my fault I know... I just wish...She's not going to take this well." He dropped his head into his hand and rubbed his temples like that would take the headache away.

"I know, Pyrce." She put her hand on his. "But it must be. She is a proper young lady, or is supposed to be. She needs this to tie her down and grow up. She needs responsibility. She needs change."

"But this?!" He stood up suddenly. "I want this for her, I really do. But to force it on her?"

There was a soft knock at the door and the Paige walked in and bowed. "Captain Vincent Alvar is here to see you, Admiral."

"Show him in." Admiral Pyrce said resuming his seat. The paige backed out of the doorway and returned a short time later with the Captain in tow.

"Good Day, Admiral!" He said cheerily removing his hat and walking into the room. "And Good day Lady Adora!" He stopped to shake hands with the Admiral and kiss his wife's hand.

"So good to see you." Adora said putting on her smile.

"I do believe we have matters to discuss, Adora would you leave us?" Admiral Pryce said trying his best to smile. He saw his wife's point but how he hated to force his daughter into this.

"Of course." She said closing the door behind her..

"Please have a seat sir." The admiral told his captain.

They both sat down across from each other. "Have you thought on my proposition?"

"I have." the old man said. "I think it is rather agreeable and a great choice for the both of you."

"That's fantastic!" Vincent said clapping his hands together rather excitedly.

"Before I consent, I would like to speak to her. I have not told her yet. Tonight we are having a feast I shall have you sit on my right side, a place of honor, and we can announce it there, if she agrees."

"I am so happy you say this. You know, the first time I saw her I knew she would be my wife. I am a strong man, to be sure, but when I met Clara she made my stomach tie up in knots. She made me feel very weak and unsure of myself until I got t know her. I know she'll say yes, She just has to!"

They shook hands and Admiral Pyrce was left alone in his study. He was feeling very old. He sat on the other side of his desk. He had his doubts. Clara would not be happy about this. It was this, or sending her back to England. Either way changes had to be made, he knew.

"Rowan!" he shouted. The paige entered the room, "Please find my daughter and tell her to meet me in the drawing room at noon before the feast."

"George! Get back here!" Clara shouted at her shaggy hound as he ran away from her toward the beach. "No swimming!" Too late the shaggy beast plunged in the waves after a stick. She put her hands on her hips and glared at her friend Peter who was in hysterics standing next to her both hands on his knees laughing so hard he was barely able to breathe. "Now, did you have to do that? You know step-mother dearest won't be pleased to have a wet dog bouncing around the house."

"You know he loves to play fetch." He said catching his breath "Why would you deny an old dog his pleasures?" Clara punched him in the shoulder.

"George, Here!" She shouted. The dog looked back at her and kept swimming after the stick, dunking his head under the waves to get at it. "The damn beast doesn't even listen to me."

"George!" Peter shouted both hands around the side of his mouth. The dog immediately took off running back towards them.

"He acts more like your dog than mine." George came scrambling up the small hill they were standing on and shook his wet dog hair dry all over them. "He acts like you too." She said with a sigh. She patted the dog on the head and sat down on a log, Peter next to her.

"So I heard you have a feast tonight, to celebrate your fathers home coming." Peter said with a grin. "You must be happy he back."

"You mean, I must be happy my lock downs are over. At least for the time being. Adora never lets me out. Its always brush your hair, wash your face, time for lessons. Do you know how aggravating needle work is? Its a totally useless pass time. And Latin? Who speaks Latin anymore anyways?"

Peter laughed. "Well its good to see you out and about during the day, instead of me having to sneak you out at night."

There was a short silence where they both sat in thought. "Adora found out about our adventures." Clara finally said. "She told me I'm not allowed to see you again. The worst part is Father agreed! It's just not fair, we've been friends since I can remember!"

"That won't stop us and you know it." he said suddenly serious.

"It will." She said, sadly defeated. She picked up a piece of driftwood that lay by her feet and threw it as far as she could toward the ocean. "She wants to send me back to England. She said I need to be a proper lady if I don't I'll never find a husband 'It's already 2 years past most girls weddings'" She imitated her step mother in a nasally voice.

Peter put his arm around her and pulled her close. "Then you'll just have to hide me in your baggage!" he said trying to cheer her up.

"I don't think that's going to work." She looked up at the sunny sky. Totally clear only a few wisps of clouds. She was small when she left England, just a baby. She didn't want to leave this place. England was stormy and cold and the sky never looked like it did here. "What time is it anyway?"

"About noon, I'd say."

"I need to go!" She said standing up and wrestling her shoes on. George was up in a second backside covered in wet sand tail wagging.

"So I guess I'm not going to the party." Peter said with a smile.

"You know you're not allowed to go! My father, mainly Adora would murder me... or you." She took off down the beach George in tow right behind her. She stopped suddenly and turned around. "I'll leave my window open tonight. You're right. Adora's set on sending me away, She can't stop us!" Then she was off again on the other side of the hill.

By the time she had gotten home all the maids were in a rush to get her clean and ready for the festivities. Her father had already left and was on his way there, she wondered why she didn't see him on the road on the way home. She left George with the stable boys who said they'd give him a wash and some food.

The maids ushered her to the wash basin and undid her hair trying to comb the tangles out. "Ouch! Stop!" Clara said snatching the comb away.

"But Miss Evans we're going to be late."

"I'm perfectly capable of doing this myself. Get out. All of you." They stopped dead in their tracks.

"But Lady Adora says..."

"I don't care what she says. I said get out. Now."

Clara stared at the mirror. Her large green eyes looked angry, her mouth was set into a hard line. She tried to smile and make herself look more inviting, but it felt akward on her face. She then looked at her hair, there was no time to wash it, so brushing must do for now. It was long down past her shoulders a dark red almost auburn very wavy and slightly sticky from the salt in the air. It was very tangled. She started brushing the knots out wincing every other pull.

The room was quiet for a while and her mind began to wander. It drifted into far off places where she could not retrieve her thoughts. Her mind was out on a ship sailing the ocean. But it wasn't like the ship she came here on, no, it was different, but she couldn't pin point how.

Her step mother walked into the room breaking her thoughts. She was happily humming a tune. She tossed a box on the bed. "Put this on, we're leaving soon."

"Does anyone knock before entering anymore?" She said defiantly opening the box. There was a beautiful dress inside with a note attached to the hard board of the box.

"No. You're already in enough trouble for missing your appointment with the Captain." She said. She seemed awfully happy. "I don't know why he got the dress for you, you'll only ruin it and you certainly don't deserve it."

Clara ignored that last remark. She picked up the note, "The seal is broken, again." The note simply said that he hoped the dress fit well and that he's heard that its the latest fashion. Clara went to the door and stuck her head out. "Margaret!" She yelled. A second later a squat maid rushed through the door and together they went behind the dressing screen.

It was the most complex dress Clara had ever seen at least 3 layers and an extremely tight corset to go with it. Margaret apologized repeatedly every time Clara let out a little squeal each time the straps were pulled tighter.

"How's it coming?" Adora asked impatiently

"I can't bloody breath." Clara spat.

"Whatch your language!" Her step mother said appaled. "Anyway, you need to get used to corsets, you may be finding yourself wearing them for upcoming occasions."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked trying to get away from the pull of cords around her chest.

"Just finish dressing."

" I'm sorry Miss Evans, but you must hold still." Finally the tugging stopped just when Clara thought she'd break a rib. She then helped her into the larger fluffier portions of the dress. She stood up straight and brushed down some of the creases from the box. The dress was lovely all cream white embroidered with gold threads and pearls, still Clara shifted uncomfortably in it.

"Thats better." Adora said."Now, quick. Do your hair and make up, were leaving in ten minutes." She walked briskly out of the room.

The carriage ride was was even less enjoyable. Even with Adora in as good a mood as she was the constant nagging would not stop. "How can I mother a child like this?" She thought aloud, t oClara she said "You didn't fix your make-up right. How are you going to attract any gentleman looking like that? Especially Captain Alvar!"

"What if I don't want to attract anyone, especially Captain Alvar?"

"Oh, you'll change your mind soon enough. Now fix your makeup." She said handing Clara a small pocket mirror.

Clara feigned at fixing her makeup. She didn't understand she thought she looked fine. After a short while the silence was unbearable, Clara rolled up the fabric of her window and let the fresh air in. As they were drawing near she saw a small commotion on the edge of the road. The driver had to slow the horses to get around them.

It looked as if a man was trying to resist arrest. He was tall and fairly young, had long unruly dark hair, wore a white shirt aged by time, and long boots folded down. As they passed their eyes met for the briefest moment before irons were locked about his wrists and the carriage continued on.

They eventually made it to the festivities a young man opened the door for them and helped them both out. He took the reigns and showed the driver to the stables. As he left another young man came up and offered his arm. Clara didn't really know what to do so she followed her step-mothers lead. She took the young mans arm apprehensively. They were then led to a table where they were able to sit and view the ceremony. Her father saw them from across the hall and came striding over in that sure manner he had.

"I've missed you Father." She told him giving him a brief hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"You look absolutely wonderful in that new dress I got you." He said returning her smile.

"Thank-you." She said "Are you staying the night here, in town?" She asked hopefully.

He shook his head. "I have business to attend to tonight." It hurt him to see her disappointment.

"Oh, and Father?" She asked feeling slightly childish.

"Yes, dear?"

"I'm sorry." She said looking at her feet.

"Sorry? For What?" He took her hand and had a seat next to her.

"I'm sorry for missing our appointment today. I lost track of time."

Admiral Pyrce laughed and patted her hand. "Oh darling, don't be sorry. We all lose track of time every once in a while. Speaking of which we do need to talk."

"Yes, Father. What about?" Clara was happy to see him again. It seemed like forever ago the last time he was in town. Even so, everything with him seemed so formal.

"You know that Captain Vincent and I have been working a lot together and we've been talking -" Just then one of his men in uniforms whispered in his ear. "What do you mean he got away?" He whispered angrily, to Clara he said "We'll talk later honey." He gave her a quick kiss and left to his spot across the hall at the head of the podium where he huddled with a few of his men who rushed off quickly as soon as they were done speaking.

Then every one turned silent as the Ceremony began. Eventually the festivities started. She silently watch the people dance to the music. She wished that she wasn't wearing this restricting dress so she could dance as well.

An hour passed, maybe, and Clara felt totally useless sitting there. She was still very uncomfortable in her tight dress and it seemed to be getting tighter by the moment. The sky was quickly fading into dark blue. She kept looking for her father to try and get him alone so they could talk and catch up, but everytime she spotted him some other commander or leuitenant pulled him away into another conversation. He smiled and waved every once in a while and once she thought he was heading over when he got pulled aside again. He shrugged his shoulders from across the room and went to talk with his comrades. Vincent went up to him and whispered in his ear, her father shook his head sadly and they both looked over at her.

Some more time passed, by this time the sky was totally dark and the first stars were starting to shine. She was getting borred and wondered when she'd be able to get home and meet up with Peter.

"Miss Evans." Came a voice from behind her. She stood up and turned around to see who it was. It was Vincent. He did a slight bow and as customary Clara held out her hand. He gently touched his lips to it before she replaced it by her side.

"Please call me Clara." She said. "I've always hated being called by my last name." She gave him the best smile she could and only hoped it didn't look to forced.

"Clara," He said as he smiled, "would you care to talk a walk? You haven't moved all night, you must be getting bored."

She smiled a real one this time. "It's not that obvious is it?" She took his arm as he led her away from the tables and toward the dance floor. She hoped he wasn't going to ask her to dance, she could barely breath in her dress let alone walk gracefully. She tried her best to make every move look effortless like Adora had taught her.

He turned down a corridor that led to a wide hall with two open double doors at the end. As they walked through them she noticed they were on a high up balcony over looking the sea, there were candles lit in the holsters all around the ledges in places carefully cleard of the ivy which covered the entire building. There were also fresh bouquets of white roses set to either side and one in the middle f the ledge.

"It's beautiful out here." Clara said letting go of his arm to smell the roses.

"Yes, it is." All of Vincent's confidence seemed to disappear and he became very quiet. "Clara?"

"Yes?" She said carefully sitting on the ledge and turning towards him.

"I... I've been thinking a lot lately." He started slowly. He was looking at his feet.

"Yes?" Clara smiled at his apprehensiveness.

"Well, you know I stopped by to see your father this morning and we got to talking." He paused again and finally got the courage to look up at Clara. Clara saw where this was going, and now that they were alone there was no way to avoid it. Her smile slowly slipped off her lips. "Ever since I met you, you've had a place in my heart. I don't know how or why, but it's there. When I'm with you I loose all sense of myself. Normally I am confident and proud, right now I am nervous and weak. Only you do that to me." He stopped again suddenly vulnerable. "You are my weakness."

Again the silence. The only sound was the waves beating the rocks below them and faint sounds of music and laughter from the next room. He looked at her face and saw her smile was now gone. He didn't know how to read it. "I meant that as a compliment." He said shyly "No one has ever made me as vulnerable as I am right now."

Clara's face was blank. She had a million thoughts going through her head at once. Was this what her Father wanted to talk about? Was this why Adora was so cheerful? She looked down at the rose in her hand and blinked her eyes a few times. She felt like she was a star looking down upon herself, no not real. She looked back up at him stoney faced "How is being a weakness a compliment?"

"No.. no.. no..." He said shaking his head and beginning to pace. He shook his hands at his sides. "I'm messing everything up." He thought aloud.

"Vincent..." Clara said standing up.

"Clara." He said interrupting her and taking both her hands in his. He looked at her with pleading eyes. "I... I think I love you. I have never felt this way about any one before. I want to be with you. I want to be your husband and you my wife." Suddenly he dropped down on one knee staring up into her eyes. "Clara Evans, would you do me the honor of accepting my hand in marriage?"

He can't be serious, Clara thought. She merely stared at him. She opened her mouth as if to say something then closed it again. This is what her father wants, it's either this or England. At least if I stay here and marry Vincent, I can still see Peter. "Yes." She said in a barely audible whisper.

He looked stunned to hear it. Neither of them moved. "Yes," She said again a bit louder. "I'd be delighted."

He jumped to his feet and hugged her quite suddenly and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Clara did her best to smile and look cheerful. "I shall go tell your Father and spread the good news." He hurried off in the direction f the party.

Clara stood there for a minute, not really sure what she just agreed to. Suddenly the night air seemed cold and she shivered. She knew him well enough that was true. He wasn't too terribly awful on the eyes, in fact he was fairly good looking. He was tall with light brown hair and dark brown eyes, physically fit. He was still 15 years her senior. She tried to think positively for a moment. He is successful, handsome, polite. It was a good match, but she did not love him.

The air around her seemed to be getting colder even though she knew it wasn't it was a warm night. Then suddenly her chest got tight and heat filled her chest and face. "I need to go sit down." She thought and headed inside.

She saw her father and Vincent talking to eachother on the podium as she walked into the room. They shook hands then hugged. Admiral Pyrce spotted her almost immediately and waved her up to the stand. He has a huge smile on his face. I really did just agree to this, she thought heading up there. Despite her mood, seeing her father so happy made her smile as well. He gave her a long hug. "I am so happy for you both." he said. Vincent, too seemed over joyed.

Her father stepped up to the stand to quiet the band. He clinked a knife against his glass. "Ladies and Gentlemen!" He said in his loud commanding voice she rarely got to hear. "I have wonderful news, My daughter Clara Evans has just accepted my good friend Vincent Alvar marriage proposal!" A cheer went up from the crown. Clara tried to smile. Her cheeks were hurting her. Everything seemed a bit hazy, every one was so happy yet here she was feeling like she just signed a death certificate. Vincent moved next to her and took her hand in his sliding a beautifully graceful ring on her finger. "Lets hear a cheer for the newly engaged!" Her father shouted and another cheer went out across the hall.

The rest of the night went by fast. Where before she was a wall flower that no body noticed, now she was the center of the party. She kissed and hugged people she did not know, who apparently knew her. A few of them she recognized. "Congratulations!" "Good luck to the both of you!" The same words over and over from different people. "Thank you." She replied. She felt as if she was a trophy on display as her and Vincent made their rounds of the room and all she could think was, what have I done? How could she disappoint every one now? Especially her father.

By the time she got home she was dead exhausted. Margaret helped her out of her dress and into her white night dress. As soon as she hit the pillow she was asleep away in her dreams of the rolling ocean waves.

Again she was on a ship, standing at the very front. It was a reoccurring dream she's had since she could remember. This time it seemed... closer. She was standing at the bow the wind whiping her hair wildly about her. The shadow and warmth of some one next to her, then suddenly gone again. She was in the ocean fighting to breath to figure out which way was up. Her panic kicked in. "I can't breath!" She tried shouting as water filled her lungs. Then she woke up.

She sat bolt upright in her bed panting. There was a soft rapping on her window.

"Peter!" She had forgotten. She jumped out of bed and ran to the window.

"Have a fun party and forget all about your best friend." Peter said rolling through the window his dark curls blending in with the night sky.

"I'm so sorry." She said apologetically. "I was just so tired." She said the last bit in a yawn.

"Yeah I can see." He said. Clara sat back down on her bed and lay on her pillow rubbing her eyes. "Um, what are you doing?" Peter said jumping on her bed. "Get up sleepy head!" He shouted.

"SHH!" She pulled him down and put a hand over his mouth. "Are you crazy?!" She said angrily. "Do you want to wake the whole house up?"

"No, just you." He said with a sly smile. He jumped off the bed and started going through her dresser throwing clothes every where.

"What are you doing now?" Clara said annoyed grabbing a piece of under clothes from him and throwing it on her bed.

"Trying to find you something to wear, come on." He started rifling through her other chests and dressers abut her room.

"Whats the damn rush, I told you I'm tired."

"But the boys are waiting for us." He whined. "Where do you keep your other other clothes."

"Oh, right in the place Adora will find it." She said sarcastically. "I really don't want to go Peter. I need to get some rest."

"Rest." He said waving his hand dismissively. "Come on, this is one of our last nights together before you get shipped off."

"Peter." She said suddenly angry. "I can't go. Things have changed. We aren't children anymore."

"Sure we are, just in adult bodies." He said prancing about the room like a little boy. "Whats changed anyway?"

Clara sat down with a hard thump on her bed and began crying. Peter immediately stoped and turned serious and sat beside her. "What's wrong?"

"Everything!" She sobbed curling her hands into fists and punching her pillow.

"Come now." He said putting an arm around her. "The party wasn't that bad was it?"

Clara sniffled up her tears and gained control once again. She dried her eyes and stood up. "You know what, one more night won't matter. I could use a drink anyway."

Clara went over to a tapestry that was hanging on a wall went behind it for a moment. Peter heard a faint creaking noise and then she reappeared with a bag under her arm. "Now wait over there and don't look." She said pointing back towards the window. She went behind the dressing screen and reemerged a minute later dressed in dark pants, white button down shaggy shirt with a vest and mens boots. She went to the mirror and pinned up her long hair and threw a hat on. "Ok, Lets go."

Peter was already halfway out the window.

They quietly tiptoed past the stables and took off running down the hill on the other side. They learned early that the posted guards never check behind that hill. They quickly climbed the ivy ladden wall and vaulted over landing with a hard thud. The adrenaline was always the fun part. They both laughed, then shhhed each other to be quiet. Then they took off running towards the docks and pub.

When they got close they slowed to a walk both out of breath. It had been a while since she and Peter had gone out like this. She forgot how exhilarating it was.

When they got to the entrance of the Thirsty Parrot they spotted a drunk Nathan flirting with one of the ladies around the side of the building. Nathan was obviously drunk and so was the lady. The girl must have been twice his age if not older and had a missing tooth. Her bosom was already half out of her shirt. Nathan and her were kissing pretty grossly by the time they snuck around the corner to surprise him.

"Hey Charlie." Peter called to Clara loud enough for Nate to hear. Charlie was Clara's drag name so the smugglers and theifs who frequented the Parrot didn't know who she was.

"Yeah, Peter." Clara said in her best manly voice. Nate heard them and lowered his head trying to sink into the wall thinking they didn't see him yet.

"Have you seen that slug Nate around? Oh wait, There he is!" Peter and "Charlie" bounded up to Nate and his lady and punched him in the shoulder as greeting. "There you are you fat bastard!"

"Guys, really? Not tonight please?" Nate pleaded. The lady standing next to him was quite confused.

"Oh who is your friend?" Clara said trying to sound manly.

"Guys, this is Martha. Martha these are my obnoxious friends" He said defeated

"Oh its SO good to meet you!" Peter said shaking her hand enthusiastically. "This was the one you were telling me about right? Or was that Margery? I can't remember." Peter slapped him on the back, "You know this guy! This guy!" He said pretending to be drunk. "Such a lady killer! He always has one or another, I can't keep them straight. I'm glad he can, well usually."

Martha was starting to look a little upset and was backing away slowly with her arms crossed in front of her exposed bosom. "Other women?" She said suspiciously.

"Oh yeah," Peter said. "Did he tell you about that one time he was scratching his junk for weeks. Couldn't get rid o' them crabs ya know." He winked at her.

She slapped Nate across the face hard. Nate was looking angry at this point. "You said I would be your first! You liar!" She stormed off back inside.

Clara and Peter started laughing hysterically. "Still a virgin I see." Clara said

"No thanks to you two." Nate said angrilly.

"We were protecting you!" Peter said feigning hurt. "Can you imagine the rumors going around if you lost your virginity to that hag. She probably has more diseases than she thought you had."

"One of these days I'll get you guys back, good. Just wait until you're not expecting it." He looked at Clara, "Why are you here? Don't you have some proper Lady things to be doing?"

"Lady?! Who you callin' Lady bub? Me name's Charlie!"

"Sure it is." Nate said smoothing down the front of his pants.

"Don't be sore, Nate." Peter said putting an arm around him and heading inside. "Come Now, I'll buy you another drink, maybe this time we can find an attractive lady for you."

Inside the Thirsty Parrot it was havoc as always. There was a dirt floor and it always smelled musky in there. The men that occupied it most of the time were smugglers, pirates, thieves and the such, and the women... all paid or grossly ugly. Tonight the crowd was especially rowdy. There was a new ship that just came in back from Spain and the crew was celebrating.

Clara was having a good time, and she had to cut back on drinking or else get sloppy and blow her cover. Peter however had no inhibitions he was on his 8th pint. Clara sat in the back of the room trying to clear her head a bit. When she noticed across the room a bit of a scuffle going on. No one seemed to notice or care. There were two men on top of a woman with her skirts up who was wildly trying to get away. They slammed her down on the table and laughed, she tried to scream before they smothered a rag in her mouth. That was when she had to look away.

She ran to peter to tell him and see if they could do something about it, but he was way to drunk to do anything. Then she saw their faces and knew who they were. They weren't robbers or pirates. They were men of the royal navy! They worked for her father! They were the ones he sent off to catch whoever had gotten away. She saw them just a few hours ago at her engagement. No, tonight she was not going to think of the engagement. She would tell her father tomorrow, and have them pay for their crimes then. Tonight she couldn't risk getting exposed or the same happen to her. She felt like an utter coward. Suddenly her good night out was going horribly wrong. Time to get Peter and get the hell away from here.

Peter was sitting at a table with a bunch of rough looking men. They were all laughing and Peter was the center of attention. He was past inebriated, now he was just stupid. All the men wore jewels and nice clothing although obviously not theirs. They were ragged and each one of them had at least a sword. "Charlie" sat in the booth next to Peter he was telling the men stories about how he and his buddy "Charlie" caused trouble when they were younger.

"-and can you believe it," He slammed his hands down on the table hard "The old woman actually believed me! You wouldn't even imagine what we did then..." He pointed at a stout man with a thick heavy beard "Well maybe you could..." he said accusingly and they all laughed. If they weren't careful Peter was at the point he'd call her Clara instead of "Charlie" the old fishermans son. If they knew who she really was they'd be in serious trouble.

Peter was so drunk he accidentally spilled his full mug all over the table soaking every one. To Clara's surprise no one got mad, but they slapped peter on the back in a friendly way.

"Time to go, Peter." Clara said in her manly voice dragging him away.

"Aw, do we have to go?" He whined not able to stand on his own right befor he vomitted all over the dirt floor. She dragged him out quicker before the keep got angry and made them clean it. Her mood just kept getting worse and worse. Peter was her best friend, yet sometimes she wished he'd be sober when hard times fell.

She leaned Peter on his knees by the edge of the building and let him puke before the long walk back to his uncles house and then her house. Hopefully his uncle wouldn't be awake and notice drunk Peter stumbling through the house.

"GET OUT O' 'ERE!" The inn-keep shouted in that bellowing voice of his chasing the robbers they were just sitting with out with a long barreled musket. DON'T YOU GO AN' BE STAR'IN TROUBLE IN 'ERE AGAIN!" Clara looked over at them, they were all in hysterics rolling about the floor.

"Blame everything on us do ya?" Said a man getting up from his knees with a sly smirk on his face. He looked oddly familiar, but she couldn't pin point it. He had dark hair like Peter's only longer and more tangled. His face was handsome but rough and his clothes were filthy yet showed signs of the best quality.

"S'pose I do, Sparrow. It usually is you who be star'in trouble in 'ere." Said the owner of the Thirsty Parrot.

"That's CAPTAIN Sparrow to ye!" He said brushing dirt off his pants though it didn't make a difference. A horde of paid ladies ran outside and helped Captain Sparrow to his feet showering him with kisses and rubs.

"Wenches!" The bar keep said sternly. "Ye leave 'im be and get yer sorry arses back te work." They gave Captain Sparrow a few final good night kisses and rushed back inside. "Next time ye'll pay for them." He said turning his back and walking through the swinging doors.

Sparrow looked over at Peter and Clara and shrugged his shoulders "What lads? I just can't help it. Apparently I'm irresistable." He and his men started laughing again and headed off towards the small row boat on the shore.

It took Clara a minute to realize what had just happened. Her day was far to cmplicated to add this to the matter. She finally realized who he was twice fold. First, his name. Captain Sparrow. That can only be Captain Jack Sparrow of the _Calipso's Envy. _Second, he was the man she saw on the carriage ride getting clapped in chains.

When it all came to her, her jaw dropped. Captain Jack Sparrow! The most infamous pirate not just in the area but in all of the queens provinces. He has never been captured. He was known not for his savagery or superstition, but for his total lack of it... to an extent anyway. And of course, the fact he was a natural born ladies man and extremely wealthy and profitable. That must be who her father was so upset about! And those two disgusting men in the pub, they were sent to look for him, they were to busy to even notice he was right under their noses!

She picked Peter up and put his arm around her shoulder and her arm around his waist and began to drag him home. "Peter, do you know who that was?" She asked him in a whisper as if they could still hear her from that distance.

"Mhm tha capm sprru..." He mumbled gagging again, by this time there was nothing left in his stomach to expel so she just kept dragging homeward.

Peter wasn't that heavy and Clara was remarkably strong for a young woman, but Peter was tall and lanky. His limp body was hard for her to drag across the sand and the mile back to his house. She had to stop a short ways away and sit down for a break. As soon as Peter fell to the ground he was asleep. Just what she needed, its almost dawn the sky was already turning pink in the east and Peter would not budge.

"I SAID TE GET OUT O' HERE!" she heard the bartender shout. She turned around and saw Captain Sparrow holding his hands by his ears.

"Calm down, man." He was saying "I'm right next to ya you don't need t' shout and fer god's sake put that gun away I'm not going back inside. I just fergot me hat." He bent over and picked up his leather hat brushed it off a few times on his pant leg and placed it snuggly on top of his head. He did a deep, surprisingly graceful bow and walked away. The inn-keep stood outside with his large weapon slung across his chest watching him go. "Thank ye, sir and see ye next time!" He said waving his arm behind him. He looked up and caught Clara staring right at him.

She quickly lowered her gaze to the ground. She grabbed Peter's arm and tried pulling him up. "Peter, come on. It's time to go home..." She growled with the effort of trying to get him on his feet. She looked up again and Jack Sparrow was headed straight their way. A slight panic kicked in. He can't find out who I am. He can't find out who I am, she thought.

"Peter lets... GO!" She tugged his arm as hard as he could, and he still did not move. She was angry now, her night kept getting worse and worse. She kicked him in the side even then he did not wake. "You good for nothing piece of shit!" She shouted at him kicking him again. "Get up!"

She couldn't just leave him there, she had to get him home or at least to a safer spot. She kicked him one final time. "Useless." She pouted and collapsed on the ground next to him. She wrapped her arms around her knees and pressed her head into her knees as tight as they would go. She was so frustrated she almost screamed.

"Looks like yer friend 'ere had a bit much to drink." She turned around and Jack was standing behind them head cocked to the side to get a better look at the now drooling Peter.

Startled she stood up, and a bit star struck she fumbled her words. "No. I mean Yes."

"Well what is it lad? Aye or Nay?" He said putting his hands on his hips. Clara was nervous, she had heard stories about this man that scared her, yet she envied him as well. Free to do as he pleases, to live by his own code. When she didn't answer he smiled. "Ah, so ye obviously know who I am. And I know this lout is Peter I believe. Hes a funny one." He gestured towards Peter then looked back at her. "I am at a disadvantage, yu know me. I know him. He knows you. But do I know you?" He gave her a questioning glare. "I think not. Whats yer name?"

"Charlie, sir. Captain." Clara said hesitantly.

"Well, Charlie. It's nice to met ye. Looks like ye be in a situation where you need some 'elp." He smiled and looked down at Peter. Clara shook her head, still unable to say anything. This was Captain Jack Sparrow! "Come on!" He said slapping her back "No need te be scared o' me. Just yer friendly neighborhood pirate here te help. Oh, and don't be too upset with yer friend here, it might be my fault he's so drunk, we kept filling his glass when he wasn't lookin." He winked at her. "You were smart to stay away, or we'd really have a situation wouldn't we?"

"You have no idea." Clara said.

Jack helped Clara pick Peter up by the arms and together they dragged him down the beach. They walked in silence for a long while. Jon stumbled on what seemed to be nothing and they both dropped Peter, who was now snoring audibly. Clara giggled. Jack smiled knowingly, "Silent so long, whats funny now?"

"Are you sure you're not the drunk one, stumbling man?" She said laughing.

"'Ey! Now yer putting words in me mouth! I ne'er claimed not to be drunk." He looked over at her. "Besides, me sea legs don't like this wobbly shore land o' yers."

"Oh my land is the wobbly one?" She said hands on her hips

"Aye, it is." He said picking Peter back up.

The rest of the walk was more comfortable now that the ice was broken. "So, Whats yer name?"

"I told you my name. It's Charlie." She said grunting with the effort of dragging 150 lbs of Peter.

"No it's not." He said stopping and looking at her. "What's yer real name, lass?"

"Lass? I'm not a girl!" Clara said "My name is Charlie Woodbury, son of Duncan Woodbury."

"Don't lie to me girl." He said in a rougher tone. "Do ye think me stupid? Charlie and Duncan Woodbury? Ye mean from The Four Lions, written by Jaques Haimes? Come on Lass, be smarter than that. Look I'm not going to hurt ye. I just want to know who ye be."

"You can't tell anyone." She said quickly. "If those men find out I'm a woman, I'll end up just like that lady on the table."

They started walking again. "Ye saw that did ye?" He said angrily. "Those men are pigs. Thats the reason we got thrown out. Apparently they're well connected in this town and provide Jonny there with much... freedoms, shall we say."

They were quiet again for a time. "I'm sorry ye had to see that. It's not fer the eyes of a lady to behold."

"I'm not a lady." Clara said a bit too quickly. Jack just smirked.

"Dressed like that, no yer not a lady. My mistake." He shifted Peter's weight on his shoulders "Where does this fat bastard live anyway? We've been walking forever."

"Stop complaining. It's only a mile." Clara smiled and pointed with her free hand to the small hill in front of them. "We're just on the other side."

The sun was rising now and she needed to get home before Adora realized she was gone all night.

"Oh goody!" He sighed. "And by the way, I still never caught yer name."

Clara looked at her feet. "My name?"

"Yes, yer Name." He said sarcastically. By this point they had reached the top of the hill they started down the hill Peter's house was visible from here.

"My name..." She paused trying to think of a believable name... "My name is -"

"CLARA!" Came the shout from below. Vincent and her Father were both there along with an armload of men who rushed around them all.

Vincent grabbed her by the arm and pulled her behind him. His gun was aimed at Jack's chest. Jack had his arms up and the other men easily disarmed him and locked him in chains. "Admiral Evans. This man Jack Sparrow along with his cohort Peter Rifkin have kidnapped your daughter. They both should be locked away and sent to the gallows!" He said angrily. She had never heard that in his voice before. He seemed like a different man than the shy nervous man who proposed to her.

"No!" Clara screamed pushing Vincent aside and running towards Peter who was now starting to come to, quite confused by everything going on.

"Take her home." Admiral Pyrce said and two men grabbed her by the arms and dragged her back as she fought to get away from them.

"It seems we have caught you, again. Jack Sparrow." Vincent said sardonically.

"If you are going to lock me in a cell and hang me, you might at least give me the decency of a proper title.. it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow." The pirate said stubbornly before they pushed him to the ground and dragged him off.

"You're not a Captain without your ship, which, by the way you will never see again." He smiled at him. "Take him away."

Peter was just trying to sit up when they locked irons around his wrists. Clara was still screaming trying to get away from the men holding her. She planted one foot deep in the sand and lifted her other foot behind her into one of the guards crotch. He bent over in a moan just enough for Clara to elbow him in the nose hard enough that there was an audible crack and blood everywhere. By this point the other guard only held her by her wrist and being small as she was she ducked and slid under the other guards legs so that he lost his grip on her arm and fell face first into the ground. She ran as fast as she could towards where Peter was, "Get him out of these Now!" She yelled at her Father. "He didn't do anything wrong!" Again she was picked up and carried to the back of a carriage where she was shut in and the doors locked.

Admiral Pyrce was shocked to see his daughter acting so unladylike, as was Vincent, but they both had bigger problems ahead of them. Calipso's Envy would not set sail without her captain, at least for a few days. Which meant Pyrce and Vincent needed to find their hideout quickly to take them down.

"Clara is obviously drunk and doesn't realize what these men have done." Vincent said in a tone of command. "I want her taken home, and the prisoners shown their new cages. I want guards posted at the gate so there's no chance of Sparrpw slipping through again. They have a dawn appointment with the gallows, tomorrow. And I also want a watch stationed by the Admirals home. No doubt Sparrows's men will be looking for him and if they knew who she was, they'll come looking here. Pirates are not to be trifled with."

The last thing he remembered was sitting at the dark table pouring Ale into his mug. Peter didn't know what he did to end up in a locked cell. His head hurt and his stomach was still a bit queasy. He vaugly remembered yelling and Clara screaming. He looked to his right to see Jonathan laying on the ground hat over his eyes arms behind his head.

"Cl- Charlie!" Peter sat bolt upright. "Is he ok?! Where is he?"

"Oh, you mean Clara?" Jack said tilting his hat up and giving him the eye brow.

"You know?"

"I'm not that daft boy."

"What happened?" He asked him.

"Your little friend Miss Evans got us locked up." Captain Jack said not moving. "Tomorrow at dawn we do the jig."

"What?!" Peter shot straight to his feet "She would never do that!"

"Not intentionally lad, but it happened. And tomorrow we die."

"No, we don't." Peter said "She'd never let them hang me."

"She has no choice in it. We're charged with her kidnapping amongst other things as well." Sparrow said. "The rape of a woman, the destruction of Navy Property,impersonating an officer, crimes of the high seas, pirating... The list goes on...My crew doesn't even know... Get some sleep boy. We've at least got that still left to us before we go."

Peter looked outside it was already night. He had slept the whole day. His head throbbed and he felt queasy. No, This was not happening. It couldn't be. He leaned over and puked up bile.

Jack sat up and threw his hat at him. "Don't you get that on me!" he shouted. "Now give me my hat back."

Peter threw the hat back and leaned up against the stone wall, defeated.

"First time, locked in, ey?" Jack said. Peter just nodded his head.

"You got out last night?!" Peter said looking at him as if a light bulb went off in his head. "How did you do it? We could do it again!"

"No, Lad we can't." He said sadly.

"Yes we can! How did you do it?!"

"You don't want to know. It won't work. And I can't do it again." He said as something flickered in his eyes and he turned his face away.

Peter got up and shook him. "How did you do it?" He yelled "For a famous pirate yu sure are acting defeated and cowardly. I'm not going to die!"

"If I did what I did last time you'll die either way. I like you kid, I'm not doing that to you."

Peter let him go and sunk to the floor. "You killed your cell mate..."

"Yes... When the guards came over to drag me off him I killed them as well, releasing the rest of the prisoners... Setting myself free and gaining a few men... It's not something I'm proud of."

Together they sat in silence both thinking their own thoughts. They heard a rustle from up the stairs. They looked at eachother and both ran to the door. There was a man yelling, then a loud bang. Then some one sobbing, and another bang. Then silence.

They heard the keys rustling in the metal door and the rusty hinges squeal as they swung one was coming down the stairs. Both Peter and Jack's hearts lept to their throats as they waited for the man with the gun to get them as well. This town was not fond of pirates...

"Hurry!" Came the voice of Clara running down the stairs. "Some body must have heard that!"

She was crying and her eyes were swollen around one was a dark bruise and a cut just above her brow. She ran to the gate and tried one key to unlock it. It was the wrong one, luckily the next one worked. "Quickly, your things are in the next room the armory is down the hall grab what you need men will be coming."

Peter was never happier to see her! He gave her a tight hug and a huge kiss on the cheek. "I knew you wouldn't let me die"

"Never." She said with a slight smile through her tears. "Now get moving."

"Thanks Lass." Jack said heading toward the armory.

All three ran to the small stone room covered in swords and guns. Peter and Jack both took a sword and two guns. "How did you get they keys... fight the guards out there?" Peter mused. "They were heavily armed... and you still in a dress..."

She stopped and looked at him with empty pleading eyes. Jack had seen those eyes before... "She killed them." He said.

Clara shook slightly, "They were the men from the Parrot with the women, I... I've never killed anyone before..." Peter stared at her awe struck. "Hurry!" She said "I hear footsteps coming this way."

"We'll have to fight our way out," Jack was saying.

"No," Clara said grabbing his arm and pulling him the opposite direction. "There is another way out. No more death tonight, please."

She led them down the hall down a flight of stairs through a maze of corridors finally to a dead end. She struggled with a stone on the floor and Peter helped her move it. There was a ladder leading downwards, they couldn't see the end it was swallowed in darkness. "I found this when I was a little girl., even Father doesn't know of it. It leads to the caves by the cliff below us. Follow it down and take the third left then stay to the right. Keep heading down. Never up. Follow the breeze when you feel it. It will be hard, but I trust you to find it. There is a sea cave I have a row boat down there. You'll have to wait until low tide to get out the entrance is sumped. Its a long ways and by the time you reach the dingy the tide should be low enough." She handed them each a torch. The footsteps were getting closer.

"Clara come with us." Peter said starting to get hysterical.

"No. Some one needs to stay and close the entrance." She said decidedly tears falling from her cheeks.

Jack was already climbing down the ladder. "She's right lad. We need to go."

"I can't just leave her!" He shouted.

"You must go please..." Clara begged. "They won't do anything to me, I'm the admirals daughter. Now you must go." She grabbed his hands and kissed them. "Peter, I love you. I'm not going to see you die. I'm sorry I never realized it sooner. Now please..." She began to sob.

"I hear them!" Came a deep voice from above.

Peter reached up and kissed her full and deep on the mouth. "I'll come back for you, I promise." He said.

"Alright lovers, you get everything settled? Let's GO!" Jack said yanking Peter down the hole.

Quickly Clara wedged the heavy stone back in place, not a moment too late as the guards ran in. Vincent at the head.

He quickly grabbed Clara and held her close. She was sobbing. "Find Them!" He shouted "They've hurt her!" He pulled back her hair to inspect the cut on her brow.

"They'll die for this." He said. All she could do was cry.

Jack and Peter headed deeper and deeper into the darkness. They couldn't see around the dim torch light. It felt like they were decending into the depths of hell. Peter felt like he was in hell. How could he be so cowardly to just leave her there? He was so elated that she felt the same way about him that he had felt for her for years, to be honest she was all he thought about. And then he remembered he'd never see her again. And his heart sank. "I'll come back for you." He promised her. And he was going to to keep that promise.

It was hard to navigate in the pitch black. He couldn't see where the walls were. Jack had the torch in one hand and the other out in the darkness trying to find a wall. Finally it loomed up before them. The cavern was huge. They walked in silence. Following the curve of the limestone.

Jack counted the entrances as they past. Peter felt like he was already dead. He watched his feet as he walked not bothering if he made it out or not. Life without Clara was no life at all. And now he was a wanted man. He would never see her again. "I'll come back for you." He didn't know how he'd keep that promise. But he had to.

"This one!" Jack said turning down a left corridor. The air was stale and moist and cold. They turned and as they walked deeper into the darkness the walls began to transform. The walls looked shiny and smooth, every once in a while a speleothem blocked their path and they had to go around it. In the silence all they heard was the slow dripping of water and their heavy breathing.

"Stay to the right." Jack said turning down another hallway. It suddenly stopped at the end of the small hall was a hole in the ground. "Well, she said head down." Jack jumped peter right behind. It led to a small crawl. First they were on their hands and knees struggling to see through the smke of the torch. Then is grew steadily smaller and smaller, until they were on their bellies worming through the sticky mud. It felt like it would never end and partway through they both had doubts they wouldn't make it it squeezed so tight constricting their breath. Finally it opened up some.

This new room was gorgeous. Clara spoke of a room of crystals once and he thought it was just a girlish fantasy, but it was real. Whit stalactites and helectites covered the walls and ceilings of the room, some three times the size of a man. At the end f the heavenly hall, it forked. They stayed to the right. It went n a lng ways and started sloping downwards. Eventually it turned upwards and Peter had to stop Jack. "She said never go up." He said pointing towards his path. "Thats the wrong way."

Below Them was the breakdown, rocks piled on rocks. The only way down was a tiny key hole. "You mean to go through that?" Jack said. "We'll never fit."

"Its the only way out." Peter said "We have to trust her."

Peter went first handing Jack his torch he wriggled through, grunting, then he got stuck. "Everything okay mate?" Jack asked.

"I'm stuck." Peter said. "My sword is jammed on a rock. Reach down and remove it."

Eventually they both made it through to find themselves in a maze of boulders and rocks not knowing which way to go. Then they felt the breeze. "Follow the breeze." She said.

Through the turning maze they slowly made it through. The wind got stronger and stronger until in front of them there was a chimney leading downwards. Peter went first slowly shimmying his way trying not to slip. Below him he heard the crashing of waves. Then there was light. Dim at first but it was there below him, he looked down and saw the drop into the relitively calm waters below. It was a long fall. He let go praying he wouldn't hit the rocks.

Splash! For a second he panicked didn't know which way to go. Until a second splash right next to him, he saw Jack swim to the surface. Just as Clara had promised there was a small boat waiting for them.

"Never doing that again." Jack said heading toward the boat.

Peter looked up from the hole they just fell through as if expecting Clara to jump down as well.

"She's not coming, boy." Jack said leading him towards the boat. "Lets get out of here and back to the Envy."

"Your ship?"

"Yes, we sail with the tide."

It was dawn when they emerged. The eastern sky just the faint glow of pink then orange and finally red as the sun touched the top of the water blinding them. There was a sand bar, and past it in the distance Calipso's Envy waited. Jack smiled and pulled the boat up to the sandy shore.

"There they are!" They heard a voice.

"Get Them!" came another.

Peter and Jack looked up to see navy leuitenants running down the beach toward them. They both took off running towards the Envy. Luckily one of them men saw them running and hoisted the anchor and set the sails. It was risky for the waters were shallow, but the Envy came either way.

Jack and Peter ran as fast as they could.

"Don't let them get away!" Came the shout. "Open fire!" Then gun shots rang out across the beach. A loud thoomf and then an explosion just beyond the navy men.

"They're under range!" Jack Yelled as another cannon from his ship let anther fly missing the men by a long shot.

They were so close to the water. All they had to do was swim out a ways before they reached the now lowered bat off the side of the ship. Out f the corner of his eye he saw Peter fall to the ground. HE kept running. Stopped turned around and went back for him. He was shot in the back and blood was everywhere. He grabbed him up and jumped in the water.

Peter was losing consiousness. He couldn't make it.

"PETER!" came Clara's cry. She grabbed one of the leuitenants swords and cut through 4 guards before they tackled her to the ground. "No!" She screammed as they dragged her away. Peter tried to open his eyes and look at her for a second he saw her and smiled, suddenly nothing mattered anymore except for those eyes. She was the last thing he saw before his lids grew to heavy and he closed his eyes.


End file.
